Advertising has traditionally been a tool largely utilized by various companies to promote goods and/or services. Such advertising has included, for example, video advertisements (e.g. commercials), Internet advertisements, etc. In addition, advertisers are generally interested in presenting advertisements that are tailored (e.g. customized, personalized, etc.) to those receiving such advertisements. However, it is still difficult for advertisers to ensure that those receiving advertisements will be receptive to such advertisements.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.